Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Relationships
The relationships of Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and presumably have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless he is wearing his secret agent hat. All though they are rivals, Dr. Doof seems to have a great care for Perry, referring to him as his best friend, and in various episodes working very hard to impress him. In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry, their encounters are typically in the following format: :#I have a scheme." :#"You try to stop me." :#"I trap you." :#"I tell you my scheme." :#"Behold, the ____inator." :#"You escape." :#"We fight." Doofenshmirtz shouts a constantly recurring phrase, which has numerous occurrences, to Perry every time he thwarts his schemes: "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry shows no concern at his words, considering its frequent usage, and due to the fact that its meaning is trivial: Doofenshmirtz mainly expresses his frustration and annoyance towards Perry through it, and it is generally expected and not taken seriously. The phrase is almost always present, considering Doofenshmirtz repeats it every time Perry ruins his plans. It is sometimes regarded as Doofenshmirtz's catchphrase. Doofenshmirtz tends to have an evil scheme Perry always stops him. Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him into any sort of authorities. Despite this, there have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed a scheme to be carried out at all. This is usually if Doofenshmirtz's plan happens to put the Flynn-Fletcher house directly in danger. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has used many different contraptions and methods, including crocodiles, as a means of containing Perry, but his standard method is to use a cage. Though Perry and Doofenshmirtz regard each other as a nemesis, their relationship is more on the basis of "friendly enemy". Doofenshmirtz habitually explains his plans before carrying them out and Perry always stops to listen. Sometimes, depending on the situation, Perry will help Doofenshmirtz with his "idea of the day" before proceeding to stop him when the situation becomes dire or when Doofenshmirtz turns his back on him. Perry also offered Doofenshmirtz his "universal delete button" to erase an embarrassing viral video that had became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being mocked. Doofenshmirtz always anticipates Perry the Platypus's entrance and even begins to become anxious if he doesn't show up. He also tends to let Perry into his own home or lair should he discover Perry's presence before Perry has the chance to break himself in. In fact, the two of them are so used to one another being in each other's lives that they can't be nemeses with anyone else for more than a day or so. They even exchanged genuine Christmas presents. Once, Perry helps him learn how to kick a ball to impress Doofenshmirtz's mother. Perry also has a key to let himself into Doofenshmirtz's house. At one point when Perry refused to foil his plans due to them being silly and pointless, Doofenshmirtz followed him around, begging him to thwart him. Doofenshmirtz might actually somewhat admire or like Perry, because of his underwear has Agent P's face all over it when his other clothes are pulled off by a jet pack (which shows him not being able to use one correctly). He states that he had it way before he even met him, which is quite a lie. When the occasion arises, Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death. When Doofenshmirtz created his own aluminum siding business, Perry rescued him from its imminent explosion (which Perry himself had caused). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as he himself often puts Perry in peril, due to his evil reputation. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tried to save Mr. Fluffypants, resulting in him falling off the building. Perry dived after him and used a parachute to save him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fell to the ground. Doofenshmirtz finally returned the favor and saved Perry (as well as Phineas and Ferb) from his 2n Dimension counterpart by giving him his toy train (losing that toy had caused Doof-2 to become evil), causing Doof-2 to change his ways and stop trying to destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb. At one point, Doofenshmirtz met Peter the Panda and made him his new nemesis, and despite his claims that it was just a spur of the moment whim, Perry was still very upset about the development. As time passed Doofenshmirtz himself found that it wasn't the same and that he missed Perry too, remembering that the day he met Perry was the best day of his life. The two of them end up going on a show called Dr. Feelbetter to sort out their feelings, and after apologizing (and turning the show into a hostage situation for Perry to foil), Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are (happily) enemies again. Similarly, when Perry is assigned a new villain to thwart, Doofenshmirtz is quite offended and states that only he is Perry's nemesis. In the future, when both Doofenshmirtz and Perry are old, they are in Doofenshmirtz's house playing checkers in place of their old routine, seemingly further emphasizing the fact they can't live without each other. Doofenshmirtz even almost admitted to Perry being his best friend once. He also said that Perry is like one of the family. Norm Norm is Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant. As stated, Norm would assist his master in his schemes, such as creating his own land or holding up a motivational seminar. Doofenshmirtz would get very frustrated by Norm's incompetence and lack of common sense, at one time, when Doofenshmirtz sarcastically tells Norm to throw an inator off the balcony, Norm eventually does so without hesitation, much to Doof's anger. Conversely, Norm starts to become a little frustrating over his master's schemes that would invariably fail; at one time while cooking for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Norm rudely tells Doofenshmirtz, "Next time, you can do all the cooking while I will stand around making evil schemes that always ultimately fail!", something which startles both Doofenshmirtz and Perry a lot. In spite of this, Doofenshmirtz often does care for Norm, and would often be impressed by whatever efforts Norm has put up. At one time, Doofenshmirtz is impressed that Norm can transform into a car to help Doof steal an invention, that he even promises to help Norm finish up his 'popsicle wife'. Doofenshmirtz also complimented Norm on his adequate assistance of helping him creating his own land. He also feels guilty for putting down Norm in favor for a smaller yet reliable robot (who would later turn against him after a power surge), and thanks Norm for saving his life from the rebelling robot. Also, Norm looks up to Doofenshmirtz as his own father and desires to be treated like a son, though Doofenshmirtz doesn't feel like doing so. Nevertheless, Doofenshmirtz does intend to act like a father to Norm, even offering useful advice to Norm to put up a successful date with a female robot named Chloe at the block party. Also, at one time, when Perry asks to borrow Norm to help him pick up video surveillance footage, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry not to get one single scratch on Norm, to which Perry promises by giving a thumbs up. Major Monogram It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram actually know each other fairly well with Doofenshmirtz knowing both his home phone and cell number. Monogram also knows that he was raised by ocelots. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have spoken to each other over Perry's video phone for a few brief seconds but it appears that this is not the first time the two have met. Doofenshmirtz has nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram hosted a cliptastic countdown together. It is shown that the two appear to be quite fond of teasing and making remarks at each other that range from playful banter to being snide in nature. On the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz appear together and speak about the Christmas special with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. In spite of their rivalry, the two do seem to respect each other. At one time, Doofenshmirtz genuinely thanks, Monogram (and Perry) for helping him rescue his daughter Vanessa. Also, Monogram genuinely thanks Doofenshmirtz for saving the world from the threat of the maniacal Rodney. The creators mentioned in a comic-con that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram attended "The Academy" together, and it might be explored in a future episode. Carl Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as with Major Monogram, seems to know Carl well enough to give him a nickname. He probably doesn't like him because he states that he hates camera crews in "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother". It has yet to be explained how two different organizations that are constantly fighting are on a nickname basis, or how Doofenshmirtz would know something as personal as Dr. Coconut, Carl's nickname because he does an odd coconut dance when he believes that no one is looking. He may not have known Carl because when he went to Carl's website, even though it had Carl's picture and name, he still called Carl "some kid". He doesn't seem to recognize Carl when Carl's in a squirrel costume. Doofenshmirtz seemed to want to partner up with Carl when he turned evil. Then when Carl left Heinz indicating he was going solo, Doofenshmirtz was betrayed that Carl would not let him join his evil mission. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's daughter, the Doctor cares for her very much, tries to think of what's best for her, and is, in fact, a bit overprotective of her. This is quite possibly to make up for his own miserable childhood and uncaring parents. As Vanessa grew up, Doofenshmirtz always tried to throw her great birthdays, but Vanessa's personality led to her never enjoying Doofenshmirtz's "little girl" parties. Various other attempts by Doofenshmirtz to win Vanessa's affection, especially during her childhood and early teenage years, failed miserably, and instead caused her embarrassment, including stepping on the feet of the other team at Vanessa's first swim meet, clapping much too loudly at her dance recital, wearing fringe at a dance both of them attended, and deliberately catching a foul ball at a baseball game that he took her to. Later, Doofenshmirtz bought Vanessa a Mary McGuffin doll (found at the Flynn-Fletcher's garage sale) that he had "never stopped searching for," since Vanessa had asked for one when she was a little girl, though it took him 10 years to find one. This helps her to see that while he constantly did things wrong, and embarrassed her constantly, he actually was trying and really does love her. He does try to be fatherly, teach responsibility (in an evil way), and taught her how to drive. He always encourages her to be evil, but she generally doesn't seem to show much enthusiasm for "the family business." When Vanessa admitted that she was a bit evil, he cried tears of joy. Doofenshmirtz is also overprotective over his daughter to the point of dressing up as a hippie to make sure his daughter and her friends are safe during their camping trip. He even sees her as a little kid even though she is 16. When Vanessa was in danger from bees, Heinz protected her by drenching himself in honey and getting the bees to sting him instead. Roger Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz despises his younger brother openly, a grudge that has existed since they were children. It was Roger's fault that Heinz was forced to wear dresses for an entire year. Roger was also the obvious favorite of their mother, as while Roger would get everything, from good clothes to praise and affection, Heinz would get virtually nothing. Heinz's hatred and jealousy for his brother getting everything he wanted have caused Heinz to both attempt to ruin his brother's ceremony the day he would receive the key to the city, and try to out do him by building a new country and calling him "my stupid brother" in the national anthem. Many of his plans involve either humiliating or disgracing Roger in public, all of which fail and usually backfire. The feeling may not be mutual as Roger did attempt to restore his brother's masterpiece. However, he did not seem very affected once the painting was ruined. He also made Heinz the temporary mayor and "fall guy" when Khaka Peu Peu attacked. Fireside Girls He is totally obsessed with their cupcakes and can't resist buying because they're too cute. So far the only ones seen actually selling to him are Katie, Gretchen, Milly, and Candace. He says they have "those big pleading eyes making you feel guilty". Aloyse von Roddenstein Doofenshmirtz is rivals with Rodney because he's more evil than him. When Doofenshmirtz invited the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness to a gathering, Rodney appeared, but Doofenshmirtz never invited him. In the second annual inator creator contest, Doofenshmirtz defeated Rodney by destroying his inator with the Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator, but the Belt of Victory was destroyed in the agent fight so he was rewarded by a balloon, which he named Balloony II, probably because he still remembers about Balloony. Rodney also boasted about how his son, Orville is a genius who can help him with inventions whereas Vanessa only goes shopping. Parents From Heinz's many stories, it's exceedingly obvious that his parents care very little for their oldest son. (One story showed that after Heinz was born, his parents left him with the doctors; even his mother, who should have needed rest right afterward). Among many of the child-abuse stories that he mentions, Heinz recalls that his parents once forced him stand still day and night as a lawn gnome (which could have made him fatally ill), to naming the family pet Only Son (seemingly forgetting his existence), forcing him to wear dresses made for Heinz's sibling (only to later learn it was a boy), even once disowning him for a short while, forcing him to live with ocelots. Essentially they prevented him from doing things a normal kid should be able to do freely and should have been arrested for such extreme mistreatment. Gretel Doofenshmirtz It is unknown what Heinz thought of his great-grandmother only that he knew she had "Issues" and that he wanted to know Doofenshmirtz Family Recipe that she wrote. It is hinted that he may have known her personally. José Doofenshmirtz José was Heinz's grandfather. According to Heinz, José was a "Weird Story". José may have been Mexican judging by the way he dressed. Heinz probably knew him personally, since José was his grandfather. He passed the Doofenshmirtz Family Meatloaf recipe onto Heinz's mom, who passed it onto Roger. Flynn-Fletcher Family and their Acquaintances Phineas Flynn Phineas caught a glimpse of Heinz while Phineas was managing their restaurant. He and Ferb almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains. They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll. Phineas was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house. While looking for a monster truck he found Phineas and Ferb's on could see him on his inator. Phineas and Ferb later crashed into Heinz's inator and offered to rebuild it. During that, Phineas calls Heinz "Dr. D" while Heinz called Phineas and Ferb "fellas" and was nice to them. Heinz was also quite taken back when his 2nd Dimension self-ordered Platyaborg to attack Phineas and Ferb. Heinz also saved Phineas, Ferb, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz. Ferb Fletcher He and Phineas almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains. They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll. Ferb was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Ferb also caught a long glimpse of him when he and Vanessa were watching the doctor picking up the Pizzazium Infanionite. He caught another glimpse of Heinz while he was watching Vanessa leave the Eiffel Tower with her father and Major Monogram. When Ferb showed Heinz the remote that in case they got lost in the other dimension, Ferb can turn it on and open another portal, Dr.D said nice touch kid, which means he was giving him credit for coming up with the idea. Heinz later saved Ferb, Phineas, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz. Heinz once said to Monogram that he does not trust Ferb (he believes Ferb is a "hoodlum") and does not like the idea of Vanessa dating him. Candace Flynn Candace met Doofenshmirtz on several occasions. She followed Perry into Heinz's hideout and considered the doctor a pharmacist as she thought she was suffering from the hallucinogenic effects of the local moss. Agent P was forced to use her body to fight Doofenshmirtz once. When they were all in space, Heinz noticed Candace whose suit hands were fattened up by the air; so Doofenshmirtz thought she was his long-time rival, Hans. She spotted Heinz bribing Buford so that he would be allowed to enter the restaurant and made a comment on this, yet she seemed not to recognize Heinz in any way. Candace finally managed to learn more about Doofenshmirtz when her older self got sent into the alternative version of the future in which Heinz was a dictator of the Tri-State Area. She also delivered Fireside Girl Cupcakes to him. Once when hair flew off of Candace it landed on Doofenshmirtz and he was mistaken for an orangutan, Candace caught him when he fell. Doof was hauled away from animal control saying: "Mama, I'm Pretty". Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda was one of Heinz's numerous dates back in the 1980s. It was she who convinced him to try taking over the Tri-State Area rather than the entire world. She did not meet him anymore after they split up. Lawrence Fletcher Heinz bought the Mary McGuffin doll from Lawrence, and later they communicated on the CV radio; which makes the latter the only member of the Flynn-Fletcher family to actually have a regular conversation with the modern-day Doofenshmirtz. Lawrence was also under a big impression of Heinz's Telethon of Evil, naming it his new favorite TV show. Lawrence also saw Doofenshmirtz's face being pressed against his window, thinking it was a "truck driving pharmacist". Later on, Lawrence inadvertently participated in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s Pageant of Evil, where he competed against Doofenshmirtz for the title of the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella was the one who showed Doofenshmirtz and his date their table to which Heinz did not bother to respond. She was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize her. It's possible that Isabella sells cupcakes to him offscreen like the other Fireside Girls do. Doofenshmirtz told Monogram that Isabella is full of herself, but still cute, due to her happy, positive personality and cute smile. Occasionally, Doofenshmirtz's plans end up interfering with Isabella's plans. Buford Van Stomm Buford was a bouncer at Chez Platypus and he accepted Doofenshmirtz's bribe so that Heinz and his date would not need a reservation. Buford was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize him. Buford became Dr. Doofenshmirtz's partner in crime when Baljeet stopped being his nerd, although Buford quit the job after he and Baljeet realized they missed each other while singing a song from opposite sides of Danville. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy met Doofenshmirtz on one occasion when he was giving Heinz guitar lessons. Jeremy did not bother listening to Doofenshmirtz's newest evil scheme's details as he would receive his payment anyway. Irving Irving was one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Romances Charlene Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife, it appears that he dislikes her, as he always refers to her as his ex-wife, and seems agitated when she's around. Despite this, however, they still continue to amicably share custody of their daughter Vanessa, and Charlene pays him what seems to be a very substantial alimony. The alimony is largely used to finance his projects. Vanessa often tries to "Bust" her father, telling Charlene he's evil; she replies that "just because we got divorced, that doesn't make him evil." He also puts many of his in-town purchases on Charlene's tab despite the quite obvious fact that she has no idea what he does with the things he buys. And although they are divorced he still gropes her for money. He has been shown to have a picture of her in his home, so he may still have some feelings for her, or simply not dislike her as much as he claims. Despite her sarcasm towards Heinz's ineptitude, Charlene is aware that Heinz managed to built Norm to serve as his assistant, even complimenting Norm for his tuxedo design. She was also briefly surprised to see that Heinz managed to pull off a good kick during the Doofenshmirtz family kickball game, as he created an -inator to help him with his poor kicking skills. She also briefly complimented Heinz for using bee pheromones to make himself look more attractive, to which he thanks her for. Other Romances Sometime in the 80's, Doofenshmirtz once dated Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Pnineas and Ferb's mom. The date didn't go well because Doofenshmirtz among other things stuffed her in the trunk of his car going to the drive-in and laughed at her hopes of being a musician saying that he had as much chance of taking over the world. Linda replied with saying he could start with the Tri-State Area, which he is still trying to do. Humorously, when she complained of being stuck in the trunk, he states "Wow, you just love to live in the past. Is that like a thing with you?" This is ironic because of his own obsessions with his past. Either before or after marrying Charlene (likely before), Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was unhealthily obsessed with whales, so he built a whale translator to impress her. Ironically, a whale convinced her to leave him. Doofenshmirtz began dating after his divorce. The exact number of relationships he has had the event is currently unknown, although he has been shown dating four separate women. He himself mentioned that he has had another relationship. His first known girlfriend wouldn't pick up the phone. He had a date with a second one at his Woodland House during his week off; here his internet name is shown as "StrudelCutie4427" and on the same day he mentioned another bad date that had kept stabbing him with a fork. He was once on a date was at the Chez Platypus and it went very well. It turned out that both he and his date were evil, but neither had known this about the other because it was not posted on their dating profiles (due to the odd people it seemed to attract (good guys), mainly Perry the Platypus). They fell in love and had a lovely montage of "evil love", but a previous plan of Doofenshmirtz's to get rid of all the gooey love stuff in the whole Tri-State Area unless his date went well backfired on him, even after he chose not to do it. He had gladly handed the remote to the de-love-inator to Perry, exclaiming that he did not need it anymore and that he was in love. However, when Perry smashed the controls to the de-love-intator ray it caused the laser satellite in space to crash-land right next to his new-found love; It zapped her, making her unable to love. She left Doofenshmirtz stranded on a dock, her last words to him, "I feel nothing... nothing!" However, she and Doofenshmirtz were dancing together during "Carpe Diem". In the episode "Imperfect Storm" Doofenshmirtz attempted to take revenge on a woman named Grulinda Boubenweir who poured water on his head multiple times when they were kids. When he found out she was throwing a garden party in the park he planned to get revenge by doing the same thing to her, only with a GIANT bucket. After Perry thwarted his plans to do so Doofenshmirtz washes up right into Grulinda's party and confronts whom he thought she was only to find out she was now a beautiful woman, when she found him, first she confessed her feelings exclaiming that she only did all that because she liked him. Later when she discovered Doof's intentions, she is shocked and a bit appalled that he held a petty grudge all these years and soaked him with a cup of water (only this time it was out of rage and revenge). Mentors and Idols Doofenshmirtz's evil mentor was Professor Destructicon. It is unknown when he became his ward, but in c. 2008, Destructicon was arrested. His last request to him was to fulfill his dream of sending fire to the sun. Heinz, however, pointed out that "it is a ball of fire, it doesn't make sense set fire to it." Kevin then settled on destroying his lair. Doofenshmirtz attempted to honor his request, but failed. All throughout his evil life, he has idolized Dr. Lloyd Wexler. Having memorized his evil memoir and even doing a thesis based on Wexler's early ransom notes, Heinz still does not know him enough to tell him apart from Perry the Platypus disguised as him. In Evil School, his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, hated him openly, even as Doofenshmirtz tried to be the best in the class. He even wrote and sang a song showing his determination. Gevaarlijk flunked him, though, and into his adulthood, he wrote letters to her about how his life as an Evil Scientist is doing. When Gevaarlijk finally came to his apartment to see his plans, she was deeply upset with him and pointed out his flaws. Leaving, Doofenshmirtz was comforted by Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz as well is a huge fan of the 90s hair band Love Handel. When they performed in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, he danced to their song Music Makes Us Better. Since he "knew people," he somehow got them to play for him while singing about his mother's ignorance of him for his lack of kickball skills, and because of that may have had been spared from such a fate. Category:Relationships